


looking out for you

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, violet is a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: Highschool AU. Judy and Violet navigate life, love, and problems they didn't even know they had.
Relationships: Dick Bernly/Judy Bernly, Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Kudos: 8





	looking out for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi this may or may not be a new multi chap story... i told myself i wouldn't write it, but i don't listen to myself soooo anyways :) oh half of this was written 3 months ago

“Miss Newstead, please pay attention.”

Violet looked up at Mr. Hart through her bangs. She rolled her eyes, but complied and settled her eyes on the screen instead of the doodles on her paper. He clenched his jaw and continued to teach about what the fuck ever. Violet really couldn’t care less. How was she expected to just sit here and watch a boring presentation that she would never apply to anything in her life. 

Her eyes drifted again to Judy, who sat on her left. Of course her eyes were trained on the screen. Despite being complete opposites, Judy was the closest friend that Violet had. While Violet would wear band t-shirts and ripped jeans, Judy would wear pastel shirts and skirts. Thank God that Judy wasn’t looking at her right now because Violet could not tear her eyes away from her face.

Judy was beautiful in a soft, delicate way. She had rounded features, gentle curves, and smooth skin. Violet always found herself enraptured every time she was in Judy’s presence. Perhaps she was a little in love with her, but it didn’t matter because Judy had her strong, dumbass boyfriend to keep her warm. Dick. Ugh. What an asshat. Violet frequently wondered how a man like him could end up with a woman like Judy. 

Violet’s eyes focused on the way Judy’s fingers absentmindedly played with the strands of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. The glow of the projector lit Judy’s features up in a way that was divine. Suddenly, Judy looked over at her. Fuck, she had been caught staring. But Judy just smiled at her, glint from the screen sparkling in her eyes. Violet melted and smiled back. 

She ducked her head back down to her notebook, eager to focus on anything but Judy and Mr. Hart. Her pencil moved skillfully on her paper as she doodled eyes and lips. She was shading and highlighting when Mr. Hart’s voice rang out again. 

“Violet!”

Violet jumped a little at the volume. She looked up and recognized the way his face was contorted. He was pissed. Sure enough, he told her that she was to report to lunch detention that day. Violet slumped down into her seat and crossed her arms. Fuck this. The turn of Judy’s head caught her eye. She looked out of the corner of her eye while Mr. Hart’s back was turned and saw Judy looking at her with those big beautiful doe eyes. 

Violet shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant, but this sucked. She rather enjoyed eating lunch with Judy and hearing her rambles about random trivia that she filled her mind with. 

Violet actually paid attention to Mr. Hart’s rambling until she felt something poke her side. Judy was handing her a neatly folded note while Hart’s back was turned. Violet looked up and grabbed it quickly, hiding it underneath her book. When Hart went to sit down at his desk, she carefully opened the note, admiring Judy’s beautiful script. 

“I’m sorry you got detention. Mr. Hart’s been rather rude recently, huh?”

Violet smiled at her polite phrasing of Hart’s cruelty and looked at Judy, whose nose was buried in her book. Violet wrote back a sentence about how it was fine, and she shouldn’t worry. She tossed it lightly onto Judy’s desk and turned back to her own work. She couldn’t focus, not in a classroom setting. It was too quiet, yet the silence was unbearable. Every single little noise distracted her, so she gave up on the prospect of getting actual work done and decided to just doodle while awaiting Judy’s response.

She felt the paper prod her side, and looked over to see Judy surreptitiously handing her the note. Violet grinned and reached out to grab it, her fingers touching Judy’s ever so slightly. It sent a spark through Violet, but she managed to keep her face calm. 

“Miss Newstead, what do you have in your hand?”

Violet’s eyes widened when she realized Mr. Hart was staring at them from his desk. She saw Judy’s face turn white, and Violet decided it would be best if she spoke up. Judy would probably start crying if not. 

“Nothing, sir.”

“Then what’s in your hand?” 

Violet could see Judy’s chest rising and falling faster as time passed. Her hands began to shake.

Violet tried to tell him it was nothing, but Mr. Hart insisted that she bring the note to him so he could ensure her honesty. Violet knew that if she got up and gave it to him, Judy would most likely get detention as well. It wouldn’t be the end of the world, but to Judy it was. She was the perfect student. Straight A’s, perfect attendance, and clean record. Judy’s parents certainly had everything to do with it. They would be disappointed in Judy, so she always put in the extra 10%.

With a heavy heart and a sigh, Violet got up and shuffled to Mr. Hart’s desk. He took the note from her harshly and unfolded it. The tips of his ears burned with rage as he saw the words written about him. His lip twitched under his mustache, but he did a good job at hiding it. Violet stood silently, wringing her hands for Judy’s sake. Maybe Violet would just get Saturday school. That would be preferable. Anything to cause Judy less harm.

“Miss Bernly, you will be joining Miss Newstead in detention at lunch today.”

Violet stared at him, mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed in anger. He didn’t spare her a second glance, tucking the note in his drawer and sending her back to her desk. 

As Violet walked, she watched Judy. Her face was surprisingly calm and steady, though Violet knew tears were soon to fall. It’s how Judy was. She had always had a problem with authority -- it stemmed from her childhood. Her hands were white and Violet knew they would be freezing to the touch. Luckily, they just had about five more minutes in class before the next period (which they had together). They were both in Community Service Learning. It was a class where basically they use children to do labor around the school for service hours towards graduation. Violet only signed up for it because Judy did. She didn’t care about the honor cord that came with it.

When the bell rang, Violet scooped up her bag and notebook and patiently waited by Judy’s side as she neatly organized her bag. They made haste to ensure they weren’t alone with Mr. Hart in the room. Judy could not handle that right now. All they had to do was check in to class at the library and they could go pick up trash at the softball fields.

Judy stood behind her while Violet scratched both of their names on the paper and grabbed the badges and they were off to Violet’s car. 

Judy had been relatively silent since Hart’s outburst in class, so Violet was a little worried. It was out of character for Judy. Once they were in the car, Violet shot a surreptitious glance her way. Judy was looking out the window. Her jaw was tight and her hands were balled in fists in her lap. Okay, this would be okay. She just needed to make her feel better.

The softball field was about a half mile from the high school, but they were on top of a hill so it was exhausting walking up and down, especially in this heat. They always took Violet’s car instead; the air conditioning was a blessing. 

On a whim, Violet turned left instead of right (which led to the field). Judy turned and looked at her confused.

“Vi? You missed the turn.”

Violet just kept driving, seemingly oblivious to Judy’s statement. This concerned Judy further.

“Violet.”

Judy was leaned up in her seat, eyebrows furrowed together. More pieces of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail, and it framed her face perfectly. Violet was a little starstruck before she snapped back into focus.

“Yes, Judes. I know.”

Judy just stared at her with a confused look on her face that made Violet laugh.

“We are going to the store. Do you want a pink lemonade?”

Judy’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

“Violet! We already have lunch detention and now we are truant?” Her voice was shrill with panic. She sat back in the seat and took a few deep breaths. Something that Violet knew her therapist had been forcing her to incorporate more in her life.

“Just calm down, Judes. We’ll be in and out and we can head back to the field. No one will know.” Violet looked over at the smaller woman in the car with her and she was still breathing deeply. They were one minute from the store (it was right across from the middle school), so Violet pulled into a parking lot in the back, away from the cameras. She reached over next to Judy’s feet and grabbed her wallet and got out of the car before leaning in the open window.

“Sit tight, okay?”

Judy just nodded, eyes still shut and chest still rising and falling. Violet ran in and grabbed Judy’s favorite drink and snack. The cashier gave her a suspicious look, but Violet stared her down. When she collected her change and headed out of the store, she saw the Assistant Football Coach headed her way. He was on his phone, so she walked quickly around the back of the building to remain unnoticed. Her long legs came in handy. 

Judy had finally relaxed enough to open her eyes, so Violet handed her the lemonade and fruit snacks that she always enjoyed. Judy looked at Violet with appreciation.

“Violet, you didn’t have to!”

Violet waved her off. She wasn’t one for talking about her feelings or expressing them in usual ways. She wasn’t sure what exactly would be able to help Judy, but she knows she could do this for her.

They began the short journey to the softball field, but instead of getting out and picking up the trash that littered the stands, they reclined the seats in Violet’s car and turned up the radio. It was nice. The faint strawberry smell of the gummies Judy was eating filled the car and Violet decided she wanted to live in this moment forever. 

They talked for a little bit about school, Doralee’s boyfriend, and their home lives. It was all lighthearted, but Violet could feel the weight in Judy’s voice. She wasn’t talking about something, which wasn’t like Judy. Usually, you could hardly get Judy to stop talking. Sure, Mr. Hart had shouted at her, but there was something else. 

“Judy, what’s going on?” Violet leaned up to turn the radio down to a level of background noise then plopped back down into the seat. She turned on her side to face Judy, who did the same. Judy looked almost as if she was going to brush her off, but her face froze and she sighed. 

“Well, Dick’s been giving me trouble recently.” She said, holding out her bag of gummies for Violet to have one. Violet accepted, popping the artificially flavored gummy into her mouth. Judy continued. “He wants to spend so much time together. He wants me to come watch their football practices on Mondays but it’s just so…” Judy trailed off, shaking her head. Violet knew it was more than that. Their relationship was… very off-putting. Dick was a very controlling man, and it didn’t have a good effect on Judy.

“Have you thought about leaving him?” Violet quickly glanced at the clock, keeping track of the time so they wouldn’t be late for their lunch detention. It was a question Doralee and Violet asked Judy from time to time, but Dick had dug his roots in. She always refused to leave. This time was no different.

“I can’t. His mom is ill and it would just be wrong. Besides, I’m sure he’s just going through a bad patch. He’s sweet to me sometimes!” It sounded as Judy was trying to convince herself rather than Violet. She flipped over to face the roof of the car and her eyes trained on one spot. She was thinking. That’s all Violet really wanted her to do. 

Judy knew exactly how Violet felt about Dick. She had made it abundantly clear that she despised the asshole. Dick felt the same way about Violet, and they silently agreed to never be in the same room as each other. 

Violet sighed and put a hand on Judy’s shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Judy’s hand came to rest on top of Violet’s for a moment. It was easy to see that she appreciated all that Violet had done for her.

Violet reluctantly removed her hand to pull her seat back up and put her seatbelt on.

“We gotta go to lunch.” 

Judy groaned and mimicked Violet, getting her seat in order. She folded her arms and hunched over in her own lap. Violet certainly related to that. She was dreading the detention as much as Judy. The teacher who oversaw the lunch detention kids was a strict asshat (Violet’s words, not Judy’s). He didn’t allow any talking or communication of any sort. She crossed her fingers as her car made its way up the hill. Maybe there was a substitute. Something had to work in her favor today.


End file.
